Transmission synchronizer assemblies are used in manual and automatic manual transmissions to bring components to the same speed prior to engaging the components. This prevents driveline torque spikes to provide seamless shifts between speed ratios, increasing occupant comfort. However, some functional clearances are required between components that selectively mesh or otherwise engage, such as between gear teeth of meshing gears. These functional clearances have the potential to create a rattling noise in the transmission as the torque carried by the components varies.